1. Technical Field
The described embodiments relate generally to a method and apparatus for attaching a flexible PCB to a number of positions on an LCD assembly. More specifically the disclosure describes a method for precisely attaching the flexible PCB around an obstruction
2. Related Art
Compact computing devices such as laptop computers, smart phones, etc. have become ever smaller, lighter and more powerful. One factor contributing to this reduction in size can be attributed to the manufacturer's ability to fabricate various components of these devices in smaller and smaller sizes, assembling the components in ever more dense configurations, and in most cases increasing the power and or operating speed of such components. In many cases the close packing of components can result in obstructions making routing of cables and connectors particularly challenging. While flexible printed circuit boards (PCBs) can assist in easing such routing problems unfortunately the overall flexibility of the flexible printed circuit boards themselves can make precise placement of those flexible PCBs more challenging. Precise placement becomes even more challenging when a routing path for the PCB needs to lie up along a very specific path.
Therefore, a method for precise placement of a flexible PCB within a larger electronic device is desired.